


Dorothy's glad class is cancelled

by orphan_account



Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothy's late for class, until Connie informs her that it's been cancelled. Cute shenanigans  (and kisses) ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorothy's glad class is cancelled

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WEBSERIES. THIS SHIP. They've both utterly captured my heart so I had to write this after I finished watching the episodes. Expect many more dornie fics in the future, but I hope you like this in the meantime.

‘Shit. Shit. Goddamn douchetruck alarm!’ Dorothy shouted as he ran wildly through the MST dorm. She'd somehow slept through it, or her phone hadn't actually set the alarm last night. She didn't actually know the specifics, because she'd been too busy sleeping. And now she was going to be late for class. Great.

 

‘Dee? You okay?’ Connie asked, concern  etched on her face. She was sat at the kitchen table, open textbook book in front of her. She looked up from her reading as soon as she heard Dorothy shouting, and if Dorothy didn't have the wind knocked out of her by all of that rushing about, then she'd definitely be out of breath at the sight of Connie - her girlfriend, Connie - looking so adorable and studious and concerned and adorable. Not to mention, totally hot. But that's probably a given, because she was always looking incredibly hot. But especially when she was up early studying. With a bed head.

 

‘Yes, I'm fine - just going to be - late.’ Dorothy panted as she finally stood still and took time to breathe. ‘Why didn't you wake me, babe?’

 

Confusion flickered across Connie's face for a second, before she asked - ‘Hasn't your class been cancelled? I swear a girl walked through here from your class earlier saying it'd been rescheduled.’

 

Dorothy grabbed her phone from her pocket so quickly that she was surprised there wasn't a crack in the sound barrier or something. She checked her emails even quicker, and breathed a sigh of relief, before slumping onto the table, opposite Connie.

 

‘Sorry Dee, I should’ve woken you earlier to tell you.’ Connie said softly, pushing her book aside and leaning forward slightly so that she could grab her girlfriend's hand. 

 

Dorothy held it gently, a small smile on her lips, before leaning over too, so she could kiss her fingers playfully. Between each kiss she would stop to say ‘I know, Con, look what you've done - now I'm mourning all that extra sleep I could've gotten’ as the smile on her face grew into a wide grin. Connie blushed and laughed, and Dorothy's heart skipped a beat.

 

‘Oh no, how am I ever going to make it up to you?’ Connie then suggested, one eyebrow raised, and she got up and walked around the table so that they were now almost nose to nose.

 

‘And I nearly had a heart attack this morning. So there's that.’ Dorothy added, quickly, as the sudden approximity of Connie’s lips and eyes and whole face made her sort of forget how to speak for a second there. At that, Connie kissed Dorothy's nose playfully and then it was Connie's turn to feel the effects of her girlfriend's laugh on her chest as her heart stopped beating.

 

Dorothy returned that kiss with a longer, softer kiss on the mouth, and soon both were gasping at the feel of each other.

 

‘Well, I have an idea how we can spend that free time.’ Connie whispered, before kissing Dorothy hard and desperate.

 

‘Oh, Miss Bonacieux. That is a wonderful suggestion.’ Dorothy gasped through a grin as Connie pulled away. She grinned back at her beautiful girlfriend before she grabbed her hand and led her to her room quickly and quietly, both of them giggling happily all the way there. 

  
In hindsight, Dorothy thought, she was in fact so thankful that her alarm hadn't gone off that morning. So, so thankful.


End file.
